Le Suicidé
by Man0Rose
Summary: Les remords prennent le dessus sur le subconscient d'un homme et le confrontent à ses actes passés. Inspiré de l'histoire d'Abel et Caïn.


Conte Fantastique (2012) Le Suicidé

Il était à nouveau dans l'un de ces rêves incroyablement réel, dès que les premières traces d'obscurité, annonciatrices de la nuit à venir, apparaissaient, il se retrouvait dans ce cocon glacial, toujours enveloppé dans une terreur profonde qui le submergeait en lui donnant cette même impression nostalgique. Au creux de ses draps, de fines gouttes de sueur perlaient de son corps moite, et, la respiration saccadée, il ouvrit finalement les yeux, pour les refermer tout aussi rapidement, éblouit par la clarté naissante du jour. La lueur de l'aube s'écoulait en effet dans la chambre, en flot continu, elle circulait librement par les interstices présents entre les rideaux épais et le cadre en bois sombre de la fenêtre. Il était fasciné par cette douce clarté qui s'écoulait de ces minces ouvertures rendant visible d'innombrables particules de poussières brillantes. Il se laissa ainsi aller à la contemplation de ce simple mais doux spectacle matinal. Cette lumière était si faible, mais pourtant, elle surpassait aisément en intensité celle de sa lampe de chevet, continuellement allumée la nuit.

La notion du temps revint finalement dans son esprit encore embrumé. Enfin, Il se leva, d'abord lentement, puis, s'enhardissant de son état plutôt convenable il se mit rapidement debout, mais, la douleur dans ses membres courbaturés par la nuit difficile qui venait de s'écouler lui amena une grimace de douleur.

Se dirigeant vers le grand miroir, qui trônait au milieu du mur peint de blanc qui faisait face à son lit, il aperçut son visage émacié et luisant de transpiration. Son teint cireux le surprit tout d'abord, mais, les événements de la nuit passée et de celles encore antérieures lui revinrent en mémoire.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus sentit ainsi. Tel un assassin piégé par le remord, il se sentait observé de toute part et à tous moment. C'était un sentiment qu'il avait déjà éprouvé encore jeune à l'époque, il se revoyait, seul, marchant avec difficulté dans un bois sombre, où la lumière du jour transperçait avec difficulté l'épais feuillage. Il s'était alors sentit épié. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun bruit pour apporter la preuve de la présence d'un quelconque animal, un sentiment de profonde angoisse s'était alors emparé de tout son être, sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, il s'était enfuit, filant vers la sécurité salvatrice de son domicile comme un gibier prit en chasse.

La neige qu'il voyait à présent s'écouler, une fois hors de la maison, le ramena à ça sérénité perdue et fit disparaître cette sombre vision. De gros et nombreux flocons tombaient lascivement d'une immense masse nuageuse d'un blanc laiteux qui obstruait entièrement l'éther. Ainsi cela faisait plusieurs jours que le ciel ne lui était pas apparu. Ces épais flocons semblaient, pour lui, tomber tout droit du néant en apparaissait un subitement dans son champ de vision pour disparaître tout aussi rapidement dans la multitude de ceux tombés avant lui. Mais à ses yeux, toute cette blancheur virginale prenait la teinte d'un vice écarlate. Les quelques flocons tombés dans sa main tendue avaient dans son esprit l'apparence d'une multitude de taches carmins, qui, il le savait, n'auraient pas dû se trouver sur celles-ci. Il venait de quitter sa froide demeure, pour finalement aboutir sur ce spectacle glacial, qui pourtant, parvenait à lui apporter une douce chaleur limpide, la seule qui pouvait réellement l'apaiser. Il s'avança alors, s'enfonçant dans un brut mat, provoqué par la neige poudreuse, se dirigeant vers son occupation journalière depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Celle-ci était éreintante mais cela lui permettait de penser à autre chose, l'épuisement avait réussi à faire disparaître ses souvenirs mais une force supérieure semblait vouloir les lui ramener à nouveau sous les yeux, comme une preuve de son esprit corrompu.

Lorsque, les ultimes rayons rougeoyants du soleil furent camouflés derrière les imposants sommets des montagnes alentours, il était déjà prêt à affronter la nuit. Il se lova alors, dans la douce froideur de son lit, et dut attendre plusieurs heures interminables avant de voir finalement les lignes se déformer devant ses yeux dans de détonantes couleurs vives. Il poussa alors un profond soupir d'aise sans pouvoir pour autant réprimer un tremblement d'appréhension à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Ainsi, les méandres tortueux de son esprit l'amenèrent dans ce monde qu'il connaissait déjà si bien mais qui l'inquiétait toujours autant. Toujours les mêmes rêves, le même cauchemar qui l'assaillait dans ces nuits sans étoiles où ses propres démons l'entouraient de toutes parts.

Il se trouvait devant une bâtisse qui lui semblait familière, sans néanmoins parvenir à s'en rappeler. Avec son style moderne épuré, elle parvenait néanmoins à s'adapter parfaitement à son milieu. Il s'avança donc vers elle, en prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur le sol inégal, son souffle chaud créant un épais nuage de vapeur dans le froid ambiant. Une fois devant la porte sombre de la maison, il réprima un frisson de terreur. Il se tourna donc vers son seul recourt, le ciel, à la recherche d'une once de courage, ce qui lui faisait défaut en cet instant. La seule source de lumière présente dans celui-ci venait de cet astre nocturne, dont la froide lumière incandescente perçait avec difficulté, de son halo blanchâtre, une importante épaisseur cotonneuse.

Rasséréné par cette vision, il put alors se tourner vers l'obscurité l'esprit tranquille et pénétrer dans la froide bâtisse. Il s'avança donc vers ces ténèbres qui l'engloutirent subitement. Ce n'est que grâce à la faible lueur que lui offrait son Zippo qu'il put parvenir à distinguer la vaste pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait celle-ci apparaissant progressivement à ses yeux tandis que ces derniers s'habituaient doucement à l'obscurité ambiante. Mais une porte attira son attention. Ses jambes l'entraînèrent alors vers celle-ci et une fois devant il ne put réprimer le mouvement de sa main, tremblante d'excitation, qui s'avançait déjà vers elle et commençait à en tourner la froide poignée métallique. Son ouverture fut marquée par un long grincement strident, égal à une horrible plainte aiguë, qui brisa le silence régnant jusqu'à présent. Ce bruit perçant le fit revenir à lui, mais, il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer, il avait en effet déjà passé le pas de la porte et pénétré la pièce qui s'étendait dès à présent devant lui.

Celle-ci était cerclée de murs pales et trônait en son centre un majestueux lit double. Mais, ce ne fut qu'ensuite qu'il vit la forme immobile présente dans le lit, même si elle était éclairée par la faible lumière d'une lampe de chevet son visage ne lui était pas visible. Il s'en approcha donc doucement, en prenant garde à ne pas être entendu, il contourna le lit drapé de sombre pour se diriger vers le haut de celui-ci. Dans le silence omniprésent de la chambre même sa respiration paraissait bruyante. La tension de l'atmosphère l'étouffait. Ce n'est qu'une fois à quelques centimètres de la tête de lit qu'il aperçut le visage de la personne allongée. Comme la maison dans laquelle il se trouvait, de cette personne se dégageait une étrange impression de familiarité. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà parcouru ces couloirs et observé ce visage des centaines de fois mais il ne parvenait pas pour autant à faire remonter ce souvenir à son esprit. C'était comme si son corps, seul, parvenait à se rappeler de ce que sa conscience avait oubliée. En cet instant le fil ténu de sa mémoire le laissa dans un profond état de frustration. La lumière disparue alors soudainement. Ce phénomène brisa alors le flot de sa pensée, lui faisant éprouver une sensation de froide terreur. Ce n'était pas en effet la seule lueur de la lampe de chevet qui s'était évanouie mais aussi celle de son Zippo.

Son corps, comme s'il avait attendu avec impatience ce moment, se glissa de son propre chef sur le lit si proche. Ses larges mains s'avancèrent et atteignirent rapidement l'objet de leur convoitise. Il sentait sous ses doigts ce qui semblait être le cou, glacial, de sa victime. Celles-ci se refermèrent alors violemment sur cette gorge et serrèrent de toutes leurs forces ce membre fragile. Terrifié, il ne pouvait être rien d'autre que le témoin de l'acte en train de s'accomplir. Il lui fallut de longues et interminables minutes avant qu'il ne commence à ressentir le relâchement, évocateur, du corps de sa victime. Étrangement, aucun son ne s'était échappé de celle-ci. Il ne pouvait retenir l'acharnement auquel se livraient ses mains et au bout de nombreuses autres minutes, le faible battement qu'il ressentait jusqu'à présent sous ses doigts s'interrompit brutalement.

Il sombra alors dans un chaud et profond gouffre salvateur qui l'enveloppa et l'entraîna vers cette douce clarté libératrice qu'il attendait et redoutait à la fois. Son fardeau disparut alors avec lui.

3


End file.
